Perderme en tus labios
by xnomina
Summary: Esta historia corresponde a una escena íntima incluida dentro del Fan Fic (La nueva Generación).


La siguiente escena es la continuación de la segunda parte del Fan Fic, "La nueva generación". Tiene contenido sexualmente explícito, no se recomienda para Noromos, ni menores de edad.

Escena 3:

A Scully le parecieron eternas las cuadras que faltaban para llegar a su apartamento, sentía necesidad incontrolable de estar con Mulder, de sentir su piel y de acariciar su cabello. Era como un apetito incontrolable, como cuando veía un Crepe Suzette, sabía cuántas calorías tenía, pero ultimadamente había perdido la capacidad de resistirse a uno. Ella ya no tenía el control sobre su cuerpo y sus instintos, estaba completamente perdida.

"¿Qué te pasa Dana, contrólate tú no eres así, no eres un animal en celo, cálmate" se decía a si misma mentalmente, pero no estaba funcionando, todo su cuerpo temblaba y sentía como su sistema sanguíneo corría a toda velocidad, irrigando cada parte de su cuerpo, ya no solo sentía los latidos en su corazón retumbar en su pecho, sino también allí abajo, era una cálida pero incomoda sensación. Abrió la puerta con un poco de esfuerzo y cuando entraron simplemente se abalanzó sobre él para besarlo y acariciarlo.

"Yo también te he extrañado" dijo Mulder en un instante que pudo escapar de sus labios. El apartamento era muy pequeño, casi como una habitación de hotel, así que la alzó un poco y la llevó hacía la única puerta visible, muy seguramente era la habitación. Alzarla para él era muy fácil, ella era diminuta en comparación a él.

Cuando entraron en la habitación, ella calló sobre la cama y él se inclinó sobre ella, ella empezó a quitarle la ropa sin ninguna espera. Tenía tanto afán.. eso lo excitaba mucho, así que él también entró a ser parte de la carrera contra el tiempo.

No supo en qué momento pasó todo, pero en instantes ya estaba dentro de ella, aún no se habían desvestido por completo. Era una sensación tan cálida, ella estaba realmente ardiente esa noche. No importaba cuantas veces habían hecho el amor, cada vez era algo mágico y nuevo, como si nunca acaba de conocerla, como si el tiempo no pasara, como si aún fueran un par de jóvenes sin control.

Scully sentía como todo su cuerpo se llenaba de energía, como una pequeña sensación de estática sobre su piel. Estaba segura de que se producía una pequeña chispa con cada roce. Estaba ahogada en un sentimiento de éxtasis. Con una mano en entre el cabello de Mulder y la otra en su espalda acentuaba cada uno de sus movimientos. No quería que esa sensación acabara nunca, pero llegó tan rápidamente al climax, fue como una explosión que no podía evitar, sintió que había roto su propio récord. "mmmm" se limitó a decir, no quería quedar tan al descubierto, y decepcionarlo a él antes de tiempo.

Pero ella no podía engañarlo, él sabía que ella ya había llegado, lo notaba en su mirada, en el leve temblor de sus labios, así que la besó con fuerza y pasión, se sintió aliviado porque ya no tenía que hacer un esfuerzo para alargar más el momento. "Dios cuanto te extrañé", le dijo al oído mientras sentía aproximarse también al final.

Eso había sido rápido, pero muy intenso… "el sexo mejoraba con los años, se hacía más eficiente y certero" pensó Mulder mientras se recostó a su lado, se notaba que ella necesitaba espacio para respirar, podía ver que su pecho aún estaba agitado, podía oir desde lejos sus latidos. Se giró un poco para verla, aún tenía puesto ese _brassier_ blanco de encaje que lo volvía loco, así que metió su mano para acariciar su pecho mientras le daba un tierno beso en el cuello. Su pecho se sentía tan suave, su pezón estaba tan brotado y firme… le parecía que había crecido… él sentía que ella había aumentado un par de kilos, y que le sentaban de maravilla.

Ya con más calma se despojaron de la ropa que aún tenían puesta y se quedaron allí encima de la cama sin des tender, acariciándose el uno al otro.

Mulder estaba maravillado, podía ver cómo al pasar la yema de sus dedos por su piel blanca, esos diminutos vellos claros se levantaban y como su piel se estremecía sin control. Empezó a jugar con esa sensación, como juega un niño a tocar el ojo de un caracol o a esas plantas que se cierran al tacto. Se dedicó a acariciarla lentamente, a recorrerla…

"Con razón los productos franceses son tan famosos, tu piel está tan suave" susurró.

"Mulder me vas a enloquecer por completo" le respondió Scully totalmente derretida, y lo besó de nuevo, y se perdió en sus labios, en cada recodo carnoso de esa boca que tanto le fascinaba. Y se volvieron a abrazar con fuerza, como para que no pudieran separase.

Scully pudo sentir como el miembro de Mulder crecía de nuevo sobre su muslo, así le bajó su mano para acariciarlo y sentirlo crecer entre sus dedos, le gustaba esa sensación. Empujó a Mulder sobre su espalda y se recostó sobre él, lo besó en el cuello y fue bajando por su pecho, mientras acariciaba cada uno de sus músculos, pasó suavemente sus labios por el camino que de vellos que hacía en su ombligo hacía abajo, llegó a su pene y lo posó en su labios con dulzura, y lo besó despacio. El acariciaba su cabeza como entre lanzando sus dedos en su cabello largo.

Cuando Mulder sintió que la excitación estaba alcanzando un punto incontrolable, empujó suavemente la cabeza de Scully hacia arriba y la empujó hacia la cama para ser él el que ahora bajaría a besar su entrepierna, mientras acariciaba sus muslos firmes y tan suaves al tacto. Podía sentir como ella se curvaba de placer y como temblaban sus piernas.

Fue subiendo con todo su cuerpo, mientras besaba su estómago y pechos, luego su cuello. También iba subiendo con sus manos acariciando sus costados, pasó de sus muslos a su cadera, acarició con ambas manos el hueso que se siente entre su cadera y su pubis, luego deslizó sus manos hasta tomar sus glúteos con fuerza, se aferró a ellos y la penetró de nuevo.

Mientras se besaban y amaban de nuevo, Scully podía sentir como de repente no importaba nada más, como ya no existían los problemas y cómo no había ni tiempo ni edad para entregarse por completo al hombre que nunca había dejado de amar.

Al rato, ya dentro de las sábanas y completamente repuestos, Scully calló en cuenta de una cosa. "¿Mulder donde está tu equipaje? ¿No trajiste maleta? Le preguntó mientras estaba recostada sobre su pecho.

"No, mi vuelo de vuelta sale mañana en la noche" dijo y miró el reloj. "Quiero decir, hoy en la noche" aclaró.

"¿Cómo… así de rápido?¿No querías que viajara contigo de vuelta? ¿Qué hay si yo no quería volver?" le preguntó.

"Recuerda que tengo permiso para portar armas… no te iba a dar opciones" respondió sarcásticamente.

Ella se río levemente y se quedó mirándolo a los ojos, suspiró y luego dijo: "Mulder no necesitas un arma, creo que ya te diste cuenta de que me tienes totalmente dominada".

CONTINUARÁ.


End file.
